Una eternidad por segundo
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: La sonrisa se le escapa, pero no la siente en absoluto. Alza la cabeza —odiando los catorce centímetros que los separan en altura—, y se enfrenta al otro con una mueca burlona y prepotente, que tiene ensayada hasta más no poder. "—¿Algún problema con esto, Uchiha bastardo? —" Le reclama, con cierto tono de ironía ocultando el dolor.


¡Buenos, días, tardes o noches, queridos sempais! Pues... ahm... qué les digo. El día de hoy me senté a escribir acerca de Stoki, y cuando me di cuenta, tenía una ventana en blanco abierta y las palabras volando en mi mente con el ItaSaso. No estoy del todo segura de que publicar y/o escribir las ideas como me vengan sea de mis mejores ideas, pero, ¿cuándo he tenido una?

En fin. La advertencia ya está puesta: Dejé que mis manos me guiarán. Intenté hacer un lemmon, pero lo que me salió fue algo muy extraño, una, porque no tenía algo que inhibiera la parte de mí que se avergüenza al redactar esas situaciones, y dos, porque a medio camino me dio por intentar un poco de SasoIta y estoy segura de que no salí muy bien parada, pero oigan, es esto o la falta entera de ItaSaso...(.w.) Me pregunto, ¿cuál es mejor? (-.-) ¿Qué más? Pues, que por ser un fic puede contener OoC, y porque la historia es mía, tiene yaoi (n3n)

_¡Atención! _Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los he tomado prestados para darme en el gusto de emparejar hasta los imposibles (nwn).

* * *

**(~*((Una eternidad por segundo))*~)**

**.**

_Los hombres son capaces de decir muchas mentiras en nombre de un mal camuflado de bien. TheLoveIsArt_

**.**

Se dice que el peor enemigo de los amantes es el primer rayo del amanecer, pero se equivocan, porque la distancia pesa más. El simple hecho de saber que la persona que tú necesitas está ahí, que existe en alguna parte del ancho mundo, tan lejos que el tiempo únicamente sirve para condenarlos a eternos suspiros sinsentido, mientras observan un asiento vacío y que se va llenando de polvo; un sitio frío que jamás se verá ocupado.

Dicen que la mejor trampa que se le puede tender al corazón es el amor, pero se equivocan, porque el orgullo se deshace de toda esperanza, porque carcome el espíritu y destruye la vida poco a poco. Únicamente sirve para alargar un silencio que destina a un abismo sin salida; son palabras que se callan y momentos que se desperdician cobardemente.

Cuánto duele aquella persona que escapa de tus manos como el humo. Cuánto hiere la falta de sus caricias, sus besos y miradas, de una simple presencia. Cómo se extienden los segundos y se vuelven eternidades mientras se atoran en la garganta las cosas que importan decir; las únicas que sabesque lo retendrán a tu lado.

Él tiene miedo, pero no importa cuántas veces se lo repita mentalmente, no sabe cómo proceder ahora, cuando la pregunta se transparenta a través de la mirada color rubí que se traba con la suya durante un largo y cruel instante. Y se siente abrumado por la situación, aunque se obliga a parecer apático; tan indiferente que su expresión raya en la de una estatua, fría e insensible al mismo tiempo que hermosa. Nunca ha experimentado realmente lo que significa estar arrepentido, y cuando su corazón se contrae, por poco deja escapar un sollozo. Claro, eso si pudiera llorar.

Desearía apartar la mirada de la esbelta figura que está enfrente, medio consumida por las sombras ya que ella misma es una especie de pintura hecha en claroscuros; desde el cabello lacio que resbala sobre sus hombros, hasta la ropa, que resalta lo blanco de la piel. Sus ojos destilan una luz mortecina, pero más viva que la suya y la envidia hace que suelte una maldición.

No es como si hubiera esperado que lo entendiera. Sin embargo, había guardado la esperanza. Se arriesgó a dar un salto de fe. Al menos ahora conocía la respuesta a todas esas noches en vela, cuando se removía inquieto con la sola idea de que averiguara su secreto, el más grande de todos: Quién, o mejor dicho, qué era él.

Es incapaz de murmurar su nombre, en parte porque tiene la idea de que está siendo estrangulado, en parte porque debe ocupar la energía convenciéndose a sí mismo que no le importa lo que está sucediendo; una de otras tantas mentiras.

La sonrisa se le escapa, pero no la siente en absoluto. Alza la cabeza —odiando los catorce centímetros que los separan en altura—, y se enfrenta al otro con una mueca burlona y prepotente, que tiene ensayada hasta más no poder.

—¿Algún problema con _esto_, Uchiha bastardo? —Le reclama, con cierto tono de ironía ocultando el dolor. Arquea una ceja, rogando a Dios porque no se note que le queda tan poco autocontrol; de haber sido humano todavía, seguro que sus piernas estarían temblando como gelatina, amenazándole con dejar que cayera de rodillas en cualquier momento. Podría haber agradecido esto, de no ser porque su cuerpo artificial es el que ha causado tanto pasmo en el menor—. De pronto —dijo, ponzoñosamente—, ya se te olvidó preguntar por qué nunca he dejado que me toques, ¿verdad? Aquí tienes tu respuesta. ¿Feliz?

Itachi abrió y cerró la boca, sin llegar a articular una sola palabra. En vez de hablar, volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, tragando saliva y por fin, apartando los orbes escarlata de su cuerpo. Sasori aprieta la mandíbula y la sonrisa se borra de sus labios para sustituirse con una expresión de odio. Ya no le quedan ganas para forzar que sus sentimientos se mantengan a raya; todos ellos se disparan en su interior y le golpean por todas partes. Tiene ganas de gritar, pero se mantiene en silencio porque… ya sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Chasqueó la lengua, atrayendo la atención del Uchiha.

—Sal de mi habitación —le ordena, agachándose para recoger del suelo la capa de Akatsuki—. Poca falta hace que te diga que, si alguien se entera de lo que has visto, voy a encontrar la forma más creativa para matarte. Y ni siquiera tu Sharingan podrá salvarte de todo el dolor que yo puedo infringir (no solo física, sino mentalmente). —Sus advertencias eran producto del caos que se desataba en aquel maldito e insignificante órgano que todavía conservaba—. Ahora, lárgate.

Se dio media vuelta y, sin intenciones de colocarse la capa de nuevo, caminó hasta la mesa donde reposaba el último diseño de una marioneta. Cogió las herramientas y se puso a trabajar, aunque solo buscaba na excusa para no seguir contemplando a Itachi y avergonzándose a sí mismo.

En vano esperó porque el Uchiha se retirará. Luego de diez segundos, se giró hacia él.

—Vete. De. Mi. Habitación. —Mandó, enfatizando cada letra e impregnándola de toda la cólera que sentía.

No obstante, Itachi hizo caso omiso de su exigencia y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Sasori no puede contener observarle embelesado, dándose cuenta (quizá muy tarde) que nunca podría besar a Itachi.

El pelirrojo vuelve a recitar del monólogo que pone a sus pies en la tierra: Una marioneta no está hecha para amar, ni para sentir absolutamente nada; su única función es destruir y asesinar. De cualquier modo, aunque alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad (o el valor) para chocar sus labios con los del moreno, no habría sido capaz de percibir el contacto. Porque si Sasori se quema con una vela, no siente el calor; si un cuchillo lo atraviesa, no hay dolor; en el hielo o en el sol, todo es igual. Pero el dolor que le producía la distancia entre los dos era muy real, porque su corazón sí que sentía. Y estaba seguro de que, si lo seguía escuchando, terminaría destruyéndose igual que siempre.

Itachi respiraba agitadamente, como debatiéndose sobre hablar o no.

—¡Vete, Uchiha! —Le gritó, quizá con demasiada fuerza; acaso algún Akatsuki podría venir para ver el porqué del alboroto. Dio un resoplido, fulminando con la mirada a Itachi y en el fondo, rogándole que saliera de ahí.

—Sasori —habló por primera vez, y el Akasuna debió reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cerrar los ojos y suspirar ante la forma íntima en que el de Konoha había pronunciado su nombre. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el joven ya estaba a solo un par de pasos de distancia y había estirado la mano hacia su rostro, colocándole la mano sobre el pómulo frío y duro—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No espero que lo comprendas —respondió con un susurro, alzando el rostro cuando Itachi le colocó sus dedos bajo la barbilla y le obligó a establecer contacto visual—. Nadie nunca puede hacerlo.

Odió la compasión que se reflejaba en Itachi. Retrocedió, de inmediato alzando el brazo y abriendo el compartimiento de su palma, listo para utilizar el pergamino de agua y seccionar en dos al Uchiha si se acercaba más de lo que creía… prudente.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo —fue lo que dijo éste, manteniéndose en su lugar. Sasori se dio cuenta de que su actitud era la de un hombre que está frente a un animal herido. Se molestó más.

—Deja de jugar al buen samaritano, imbécil —soltó entre dientes—. Lo único que quiero es que te vayas. Está claro que tú no me vas a… —Logró refrenar su lengua. Se quedó en silencio, tratando de salvar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad. Itachi ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No te voy a qué? —Preguntó, con cuidado. Sasori siseó una maldición que el moreno dejó pasar por alto olímpicamente—. Dímelo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a exigirme algo así? —Bufó—. Eres un mocoso descerebrado. ¡Ándate, sino quieres que te mate!

—Pues, hazlo. No voy a irme. —La firmeza de sus palabras descolocaron a Sasori durante segundos, y pestañeó con los ojos grandes.

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

Itachi no respondió hasta mucho tiempo después.

—¿Crees que yo he estado mintiéndote? —Cuestionó en su lugar.

—No me respondas una pregunta con otra.

—Tú nunca bromeas —señaló Itachi, con una máscara impasible. Sin embargo, el maestro de las marionetas notó algo que no supo identificar, y que de todos modos, permaneció muy poco para indagar en ello—. Pero jamás te ha gustado hacer cosas innecesarias, y asesinarme sin dar la oportunidad de que explique algo…

—Es ahorrarme tiempo —interrumpió antes de hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por zanjar el asunto—: Largo.

—Te amo —aseveró Itachi y la sinceridad asaltó el control del pelirrojo—. No te he mentido en ningún momento. Yo te quiero, así, como eres.

—¿Y quién dice que eso me preocupa? —Preguntó el otro, manteniendo la postura por muy poco.

—Te has molestado porque no dije nada, ¿cierto?

Sabía que un comentario ingenioso es lo que le hacía falta, pero fue incapaz de articular sonido y eso fue suficiente para darle la verdad ninja de Konoha.

—Cuesta trabajo entenderte —agregó Itachi, sin variar su expresión—, pero eso es porque te encierras en ti mismo. Sasori, si tú… sentías tanto miedo a la muerte como para transformarte en marioneta, lo comprendo. —Bajó la mirada—. Entonces, lo único que estoy tratando de asimilar es que lo lograste: Eres inmortal.

"En realidad, no. Mas nadie necesita saberlo". Pensó Sasori, un tanto avergonzado, sin bajar el brazo. Itachi al fin aparta la atención de sus pies y toma su mano. El pelirrojo no se estremece, no siente absolutamente nada. Constatar el hecho, aunque ya lo supiera, únicamente lo apoca con mayor intensidad. Si bien mantuvo el agarre de Itachi, se dio cuenta de que nunca debió permitir que lo tocara, pues la amarga realidad lo azotó contra el piso igual que si fuera un ave que nunca aprendió a volar. "Él y yo somos un error".

Itachi tenía el ceño fruncido, tal vez el mismo pensamiento había cruzado su mente.

—Suéltame —le pidió el oriundo de Suna, pero no le arrebató la mano. Sus siguientes palabras fueron poco menos que un susurro—: Itachi, solo… suéltame.

¿Le estaba rogando? ¡Por todas las marionetas, que no sonara como si estuviera suplicando!

—Quiero estar contigo —declaró Itachi, haciendo caso omiso de su petición—. Sasori, de verdad, es lo único que deseo.

Tardó en darse cuenta de que el sonido que irrumpió en la habitación a oscuras, había sido su risa. No encontraba nada divertido en la situación, por supuesto, incluso podría decir que era horrible. El gesto simplemente salió de su control.

Itachi pareció tan desconcertado como él, hasta cierto punto, ofendido.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —Preguntó el moreno, sin soltarle. Sasori asintió, con los labios curvados y extendiéndose más y más en una mueca entre escalofriante e insólita.

—Estás diciendo estupideces —aclaró—. Y eso llega a ser hilarante.

—¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo?

"Más que nada en el mundo". Contestó en silencio, chasqueando la lengua al instante.

—Quién sabe. —La idea era decirle que no, para terminar con esto; es obvio que se había acobardado—. No tengo muy en claro hasta dónde llegaríamos.

—¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? —Sugirió Itachi, pero a Sasori no se le escapó el tono golpeado—. Bueno, en realidad, la mía.

Algo de su cuerpo humano debía de conservar, porque el pelirrojo hizo como que el aire se le escapaba; no intentaba burlarse, de verdad, parecía le faltaba la respiración. Itachi muerto. No fue sino hasta ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de que su mundo era demasiado frágil y pendía de un hilo tenso y gastado que, en gran parte, dependía del Uchiha. No vivía en una burbuja; ambos eran buscados en todo el mundo ninja, y aunque Sasori podía morir, quería creer que encontraría la manera de volverse inmortal. En todo caso, Itachi iba a morir tarde o temprano… ¿eso significaba que no aceptaría convertirse en marioneta? ¿Qué, si ahora mismo se lo ofreciera, él rechazaría una eternidad a su lado?

Las palabras se le escaparon antes de ser capaz de procesarlas del todo en su cerebro:

—¿No me dejarías hacerte marioneta? Como yo —aclaró, casi tartamudeando—, es decir… podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido! ¿Por qué tenía que sonar como una chiquilla enamorada? ¿Quién dice _para siempre_? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

Itachi hace una media sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que quiere el maestro de las marionetas?

—No te burles —reprochó el mayor, soltándose del agarre—. Yo solamente he creído que tu Sharingan en una marioneta (que me perteneciera) sería toda una lotería.

Si el comentario le molesto, no lo demostró.

—Yo no quiero vivir para siempre —respondió Itachi, acercándose un poco al pelirrojo y pasándole una mano en el cabello, despeinando su melena todavía más—. Hay muchas cosas que… me duelen.

El de Suna pestañeó rápidamente, como si no alcanzara a comprender lo que estaba diciendo el otro, aunque claro que lo hacía. Por su parte, Itachi bajó la mano de su coronilla hasta la cintura, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Si te conviertes en marioneta —murmuró el pelirrojo—, ya no te dolería nada.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Le preguntó. ¡Odiaba tanto a Itachi! ¿Significa que no lograba ocultar de todo el sufrimiento? Sasori no contestó, e hizo amago de ignorar al Uchiha cuando éste se inclinó y juntó sus frentes. Hacía daño estar tan cerca y no sentirlo en absoluto, pensó enfurecido, apretando los puños y la mandíbula—. ¿No sientes dolor?

—No siento nada —enfatizó, intentando sonar orgulloso y fracasando rotundamente.

—Entonces, ¿no me quieres? —Le susurró al oído. Sasori cerró los ojos, con un vuelco _casi _agradable en el pecho—. No sé si me gusta la idea de una eternidad con alguien que no puede amarme, cuando yo sí lo hago.

De ser humano, le temblarían los labios, su corazón bombearía hasta ensordecerlo, sus piernas flaquearían, le faltaría la respiración; esas y muchas otras sensaciones que había olvidado pero que, de alguna manera, sabía que alguna vez existieron con él. No quería extrañarlas, no deseaba arrepentirse de su más grande anhelo —aunque a estas alturas, más parecía una insana obsesión o miedo que a un sueño—. Él quiso deshacerse del dolor, pero se olvidó de que en el mundo existían más cosas que el sufrimiento. Y aunque el amor le resulta —definitivamente— la peor trampa de todas y la causa de que los corazones se rompan, quiere sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Itachi.

_Solo un segundo, y sería como una eternidad. _

Pero entonces se transformaría apenas en un recuerdo, y tampoco quería eso.

"¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Uchiha bastardo?".

Se pegó más al moreno; tenía que sentir algo. _Necesitaba sentir_ _algo. _

—No puedo sentir nada —repitió, con una nota de ira en su voz, también podía escucharse su desesperación—. Itachi…

"Cuántas cosas daría por ser capaz de percibirte cerca. Es como si estuviéramos en continentes diferentes y te tengo aquí, me estás abrazando y yo… ¿Qué clase de fenómeno soy? ¡Esto es una pesadilla!".

—Déjame —le pidió Sasori, a pesar de que levantó las manos y se sostuvo de los fuertes brazos de Itachi. Le clavó los dedos en la piel, escuchando el gemido adolorido que soltó el más joven, pero siguió apretando con toda la fuerza que podía, aunque no sabía si intentaba separarlo o al contrario, unirlo a su cuerpo hasta que pudiera ser capaz de sentirlo—. I-Itachi.

El moreno le apretó la cintura con más fuerza, lanzando un gruñido.

"Me duele". Sin embargo, no de la manera en que deseaba. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que ansiará algo así.

—¿Me amas? —Susurró el moreno, separándose apenas lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, opacos y carentes de vida—. ¿Me correspondes?

—S-Sí —tartamudeó el más bajo, y luego negó con la cabeza, pero antes de decir algo, Itachi acortaba la distancia que los separaba y lo besó en los labios.

Sasori emitió una especie de gemido, más por la sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa. El pelilargo le sujetó del cuello con fuerza con una mano, subiéndola hasta sus cabellos para enredar los dedos entre las hebras rojizas. Sabía que la lengua de Itachi recorría sus labios artificiales, que él había abierto la boca ante las exigencias del Uchiha para que ésta misma penetrara dentro y se uniera a la suya en una danza silenciosa que se interrumpía por los jadeos —por parte de Itachi— y los gruñidos —de ambos—.

El pelirrojo, haciendo un intento que a seguro lo llevaría a la tristeza, rodeó el cuello de Itachi con los brazos, atrayéndolo con más fiereza hacia sí. En su interior explotó algo parecido al arrobamiento, con tanta intensidad que en esta ocasión, soltó un gemido.

Oyó a Itachi reír entre un beso y otro. Se contuvo de regañarlo porque, el más joven empezó a empujarlo hacia la cama. Una vez toparon con ella, el Uchiha le empujó, antes de seguirlo. Su cara estaba enrojecida, se complació de notarlo, y tenía la respiración agitada. El pelirrojo alzó la barbilla.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Preguntó, entre divertido y malhumorado (obviamente, no con el Uchiha).

—Hacerte mío —confesó éste con la voz ronca, apoyando las rodillas al lado de sus caderas y luego inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo.

Sasori lo abrazó sin decir nada, dejando que recorriera con los labios la superficie de madera, desde la comisura de los labios, bajando por la barbilla y deslizando la lengua por el cuello. ¿Hablaba en serio? Es decir, _es una marioneta. _En vez de tener la piel suave, era de madera; su cuerpo estaba seccionado y por si fuera poco, ¡tenía un montón de armas! ¡Había un cable donde debería estar su abdomen y su pecho tenía _esa cosa_!

—No puedo excitarme. Eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad? —Dijo, amargamente. El Uchiha se quedó besando la unión entre el hombro y el cuello. Sasori puso ambas manos en el pecho del otro y lo obligó a separarse. Él tenía una mirada turbia cuando le observó desde abajo—. _Esto_ no va a funcionar para mí.

Itachi no se apartó de encima. El Akasuna no se pudo contener de observar si acaso, el miembro del otro decía lo contrario. Sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de que, en nada le ayudaría saber eso.

Silencio. Un largo y pesado silencio hasta que al fin, uno de ellos lo rompió.

—Hay muchas maneras de que seas mío —señaló Itachi, forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó, con ironía—. Te escucho.

—Diciendo que me amas, por ejemplo. Si tus sentimientos son míos (y viceversa), _hacemos el amor. _

Sasori escondió las cejas entre los mechones del cabello.

—Eso no es…

—El sexo es una cosa muy distinta. —Le silenció el Uchiha. En serio, de haber sido humano, quizá le hubiera estallado la cabeza de lo rojo que estaría. Al menos, tenía unas _pocas _ventajas en cuanto a una relación se trataba.

—Yo te creía más cándido —señaló, tratando de recuperar el control en sí mismo. Sonrió de lado.

Como respuesta, el otro volvió a besarle. A Sasori le alegró que no preguntará nada en absoluto acerca del… bueno, eso que… le impedía _hacerlo. _El moreno ya no dejó sus labios, como resignado a que ese tipo de situación es a lo que más llegarían, y eso, ya molestaba lo suficiente a Sasori.

Éste frunció el ceño antes de morderle el labio a Itachi, que soltó una exclamación. Con una vertiginosa habilidad, el pelirrojo le tomó de la cintura y le hizo caer sobre el colchón. Itachi se quedó helado durante unos segundos, mientras el otro se ponía encima. Le regaló una sonrisa entre envidiosa y lasciva.

—Pero hasta donde es posible, me haré cargo de que sea diferente contigo.

Le complació el gesto aturdido del menor, mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello y, apenas rozándole, acariciaba su mejilla, trazando un dibujo invisible hasta dejar las yemas de los dedos en sus labios, entre abriéndolos para meter el dedo índice y medio. El de Konoha le miró desde abajo, con la respiración acelerada mientras con la mano libre, Sasori desabrochaba la capa de Akatsuki y la retiraba con cuidado.

—No te muevas —le ordenó, sentándose sobre Itachi y moviendo las caderas, frotando la entrepierna contra la ropa que cubría el miembro de Itachi; al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al moreno soltar un gemido, la punta del cable empezó a asomar de su estómago, serpenteando en el aire. El Uchiha cerró uno de sus ojos y Sasori se dio cuenta de que éstos brillaban con intensidad, haciendo que en su interior, se apoderará de él un sentimiento que hasta ahora, pocas veces le había puesto nombre—. Si llego a hacerte un rasguño, el veneno se introducirá en tu organismo y podrías morir en menos de cuarenta segundos. No queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Le sacó los dedos de la boca, pero no esperaba respuesta alguna, e Itachi parecía saberlo de antemano. El cable se deslizó por el borde del conjunto azulado y se metió debajo de las ropas. Itachi se quedó quieto, ni siquiera parecía respirar. Sasori, en ningún momento, había dejado de frotarse contra el joven, y en cierto modo, era excitante observar el sonrojo en aumento y los gemidos que intentaba controlar mientras el cable salía por el cuello de la camisa y luego tiraba de la misma hasta que la tela cedió y se rompió, dejando al descubierto el bien formado cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sasori se deleitó con la vista, antes de inclinarse para robarle un beso y luego deslizar una mano hasta el pantalón para deslizarlo, sobando ahora el miembro casi erecto del Uchiha, que se escondía debajo de la ropa interior. El menor le dirigió una mirada extraña, enturbiada debido al placer en el que estaba sometido mientras, con una delicadeza quizá inimaginable en Sasori, él deslizaba la mano dentro de la ropa, y continuaba bombeando con parsimonia.

—Mmm-mm —ronroneó Itachi, sin poder contenerlo. El de Suna se mordió el labio, observando con satisfacción la forma en que el moreno arqueaba las caderas, en búsqueda de más contacto con las suyas—. Más…más, Sasori… —gimió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. Sasori le besó el cuello.

—Abre los ojos. Quiero que me veas cuando te corras —le indicó y, cómo no, Itachi lo obedeció.

**0*0*0**

En algún momento, Itachi se había llevado la mano a la boca y mordió sus dedos, como si eso le bastará para no gritar el nombre de Sasori. Éste último encontraba ciertamente enternecedor ese gesto, aunque no hizo mención alguna de ello, ni siquiera cuando se echó a un lado del Uchiha, que intentaba normalizar la respiración o apagar el rubor en las mejillas —quién sabe—.

Se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo cómo exactamente comportarse ahora. Al fin, cuando Itachi empezaba a acurrucarse lentamente contra el cuerpo de Sasori, el pelirrojo se animó a preguntar con una lenta y suave voz:

—¿No vivirías la eternidad conmigo?

Itachi no contestó en seguida.

—Puedo imaginarla —susurró con cuidado—, pero admitamos que, con nuestro estilo de vida… tendremos suerte si llego a los treinta. Ya sabes, esos son los nuevos "noventa".

Sasori le miró con el ceño fruncido; Itachi no era un sujeto de hacer bromas, ni siquiera de intentarlas —pues además, no era muy bueno—, pero cuando las hacía, significaba que estaba nervioso. Eso llegó a disgustar un poco al mayor, que se apoyó en el codo para erguirse un poco. El Uchiha se mantuvo estático y por primera vez desde que terminaran, se dio cuenta de que él había mantenido la mirada fija en el techo, incluso ahora.

—¿Y si te transformase en marioneta?

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? —Preguntó—. ¿Realmente te imaginas a mi lado por toda la eternidad?

El pelirrojo hizo un mohín con la boca.

—Si te respondo, ¿accederías a mi petición? —Ya sabía la respuesta, pero era masoquista, eso seguro.

—No —admitió Itachi—. Yo tengo otra clase de… destino, supongo. Creo que podría querer… verlos de nuevo y disculparme.

Sasori soltó una carcajada.

—Mira nada más. La consciencia carcome, ¿huh?

—¿Eso qué ha sido? —Bufó, arrugando la nariz—. Tengo derecho, ¿o no? ¿Me dirás acaso que… no te arrepientes nunca de nada?

—No veo utilidad a arrepentirme de mis pecados, si todo seguirá igual.

—Dime algo —pidió el Uchiha, sentándose y cubriendo con las sábanas de la cintura para abajo—: ¿Por qué transformas a todas tus víctimas en marionetas?

Sasori lo miró indeterminado tiempo, alzando la mano y apartando el cabello negro que caía sobre los hombros de Itachi. Lo hizo distraídamente, como si tuviera la mente en otro lado. El Uchiha se estremeció.

—No les convierto a _todos. _Únicamente a los que merecen formar parte de mi colección. Los que son dignos de ser arte eterno, ya sea por belleza o habilidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que, yo sería uno más de la lista? —Bromeó (o tal vez no) el moreno y Sasori arqueó la ceja—. Bueno, eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Claro que lo hace, mocoso —le soltó—. Les convierto en marionetas porque _pueden _ser obras de arte. Y son mi medio de ataque.

Itachi se lo pensó largo rato, como si la obviedad de la respuesta le molestara hasta cierto grado.

—Hay algunas a las que miras como si estuvieran vivas —susurró—. ¿Esas son especiales?

—Ninguna lo es.

—He visto la mirada que pones cuando sacas a Sandaime —señaló, contundente, justo como sabía ser. Sasori sintió que algo se removía en su interior—. Me preguntaba por qué la observas igual que si… algún día lo hubieras… querido, querido.

—¿Querido, querido? —Repitió, eludiendo la pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa con esa forma de expresarse? No parece propia de _mi _Itachi.

—¿Me transformarás en marioneta cuando muera? —Atajó, sin prestarle mucha atención. Sasori se encogió de hombros—. ¿No lo harías?

—¿Deseas que lo haga? —En esta ocasión, fue Itachi el que se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, si es así.

La mirada de Itachi estaba perdida en un punto en la nada, por lo que Sasori ya no dijo nada más. No quiso insistir en convertir al otro en marioneta automática, porque al ser incapaz de sentir la cercanía de la persona que más quería, sufría demasiado. Además, nadie le podía asegurar que Itachi y él estarían juntos por siempre. Y si eso sucedía, eso de la eternidad ya no prometía nada. No sin él.

Tal vez no era tan malo dejar correr el tiempo y al final, simplemente terminar.

—La muerte es la madre de las bellezas —susurró mientras observaba a Itachi indeterminado tiempo antes de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo dices?

Sasori no le contestó.

Tal vez sería bueno que, el día que Itachi muriera, él lo siguiera, despojándose de todos los miedos hacia la muerte, pues de qué le iba a valer estar solo, con las frías y silenciosas marionetas como única compañía. No valía la pena.

Quería estar con Itachi, para siempre. Y puede que se encontrarán en otra vida, o incluso en el mismo Infierno —que no se sentiría como tal, si estaba con el otro—.

Maldito corazón. Al final, siempre hacía lo que éste quería.

"¿Feliz?". Se preguntó a sí mismo. Y al entreabrir los ojos y ver que Itachi se acomodaba en su pecho y tomaba su mano, la respuesta llegó por sí sola. Sí. Lo era. Itachi era todo lo que había querido y querría siempre, porque en su mirada encontraba una eternidad por segundo, y eso era suficiente.

**FIN.**

* * *

Yo avise que era extraño, pero es que me pico de pronto la idea de un Sasori... imposibilitado para una situación así. La idea en principio era intentar darle un ambiente de angustia y tristeza -qué raro en mis historias, ¿huh?- donde fuera el corazón de Danna lo que "sintiera" a Itachi, pero como que me desvíe del camino (nwnU).

Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir, además de que espero que les haya gustado y... pasen un bonito día, tarde o noche. Yo me ando despidiendo directo a probar el alivio que es por fin escribir de vuelta un poco de ItaSaso, aunque las historias que publique sean basura (xD).

De cualquier modo, ¿me conceden un review?


End file.
